Kai
Above the local deities and guardians of planets are the kai. The four world kings who divide the living world into four quadrants with one looking over each quadrant. The kais themselves possess powers and knowledge that go beyond mortal comprehension. Only good aligned shin may select this path Kaio (level 21): Choose one of the four cardinal directions. While fighting on planets in that galaxy, they gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls. Far seeing arts (level 25): The kai is able to visually perceive events from far across the universe with sense checks, He may communicate telepathically with any being he can sense. Planet (level 29): The kai is granted a planet of his own. While on this planet, the kai, and all creatures the kai recognize as allies, gain increased XP. All creatures the kai recognizes as foes take a penalty that remains in effect until they leave the kais territory. Level 21 at-will powers Soutenshu At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + strength damage and push the opponent back double strength mod squares Haigeki At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee 4 Target: One creature in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Special: You may move up to 3 squares as part of this power before attacking. You can use this power as part of a charge. Hit: 3P + strength damage. On crit, the opponent is knocked prone. Level 21 encounter powers Taiho shouha Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength mod damage. Make a second attack Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Discipline vs Repulse-3 Hit: 2k + spirit damage and the opponent is pushed backwards Strength squares. Senkyuutai Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + strength damage and the opponent is stunned (save ends) Level 24 Utility powers World king stance Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in this stance you may sacrifice your move action to deflect an energy attack once per round for four rounds. Kaioken Encounter ✦ Martial, Special Minor Action Power up Effect: You spend two power surges to activate and increase your pub by +3 for Tier rounds. During this time, you have PUB to attack, damage, and move speed. When this ends, you are fatigued for the next round. Judgement Daily ✦ Martial, shout Standard Action Shout Target: One creature in sight Effect: You judge the creature. Judged foes gain vulnerability 5 to the attacks of yourself or a chosen ally. Judged allies gain temporary hitpoints equal to your level. Level 26 Daily powers Tengoku no arashi Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Horizontal line 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Special: This attack repeats every round, moving back one square until it has reached it's full range of instinct squares Gravity warp Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3k + Spirit damage per round in the field. All creatures caught in the field are subject to Extreme gravity. The field lasts for Instinct rounds. Level 30 Ultimate power World king fist Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: one creature, 3 attacks Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage per attack. Successful attacks deal the total amount of damage to a limb of your choice as well. If at any point the opponent becomes bloodied, the attacks deal an additional die of damage moving forward. Miss: For every missed attack, you gain a +3 stacking power bonus to hit on the remaining attacks. If all three attacks miss, knock the enemy prone and shift 3 squares away from it. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Shin